1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to peritoneal dialysis. More particularly, the invention relates to stands for holding dialysis bags and methods for determining completion of peritoneal drainage during dialysis and methods for testing for the presence of infection during peritoneal dialysis.
2. Prior Art
Dialysis drainage bags are known in the prior art.
3. General Discussion of the Invention
Peritoneal Dialysis is a technique by which a glucose solution is inserted into the abdominal or peritoneal cavity of the user. This is particularly necessary for people whose kidneys have stopped functioning in order to properly cleanse the blood and this is a typical complication for diabetes.
A glucose solution within the peritoneal cavity tends to function much as the kidney does for performing dialysis on the blood. In order to accomplish this result an opening into the peritoneal cavity is surgically prepared and a fixture is inserted into the abdominal wall connecting the abdominal wall to the outside environment so that a dialysis tube may be inserted into that fixture. The insertable dialysis tube is in turn connected to a three way valve. The user typically connects this while in a sitting position. One end of the three way valve goes above the user to a glucose solution which is suspended above the user so that gravity will allow the glucose solution to drain into the abdominal cavity. The other end of the three way valve goes to a dialysis bag which in the past has lain on the ground and fills with the drained solution.
This drainage bag fills slowly with the used glucose solution from the users peritoneal cavity, but it is often difficult to tell when the bag is filled and when the drainage is completed.
The present invention seeks to address this problem and also addresses the problem of infection which can often accompany this procedure.
The present invention is also designed in order to make the procedure more comfortable. The procedure must also be performed several times a day. It is very important that the procedure be as comfortable as possible for the patient who is typically carrying out the procedure independently and seated.
In order to accomplish this result, the invention has a slanting surface which supports the drainage bag which is in front of the face of the user on the ground. In this way the user who is sitting on a chair can look down at the slanted surface and see it clearly.
The slanting face provides an opening at the point where the dialysis tubing enters the drainage bag and this opening is illuminated by either a reflected light source or a light source held below the point at which the opening in the slanting face is present.
By illuminating the area from behind where the tubing enters the dialysis bag the stream of fluid entering the dialysis bag is easily observed.
The existing dialysis bags are designed to be hung from hooks and therefore have two holes at the top of the dialysis draining bag. At the top of the slanting face, posts are provided which go into the openings in order to support the dialysis bag in the appropriate location with a point at which the tube enters the dialysis bag being over the opening in the face so that the drainage may be easily observed. In this way it is fairly obvious to the user when the drainage is complete.
Another feature of the present invention which is also accomplished by having the slanting surface is that the face of the surface on which the dialysis bag rests is a bright surface usually white in color with colored writing which is easily discernable if the bag and fluid is clear. The dialysis bag is partially opaque until it begins to fill with dialysis fluid and then it becomes clear. In this way the letters on the face of the slanting surface become easily readable as the bag is filled. However, if there is a presence of infection, then cloudiness associated within the infection is notable either against the white surface or against the lettering. This indicates to the user that he needs to be checked in order to see if there is infection present. Because this procedure involves contact between the outside environment and the peritoneal cavity, and the insertions of fluid from the outside environment into the peritoneal cavity, there is a high probability of infection, and infections are relatively common. This method of early detection is critical in order to minimize the use of antibiotics and in order to prevent the infection from growing to the level where they cause discomfort or even cause a termination of the peritoneal dialysis procedure.
Once an indication occurs, the patients either have a more sensitive test or the patient can have the dialysis fluids tested in order to see whether an infection is present and if necessary, begin to take an antibiotic regimen.
Because the dialysis tubing comes from the abdomen of the user where the fixture penetrates the skin, any pulling on the dialysis tubing can create a great deal of discomfort to the user.
Another improvement present in the present invention is a dialysis tubing holder which supports the tubing above the slanting surface. This not only makes the drainage into dialysis bag more clear but is also provides for the tubing to be supported in a position in the proper location before it is inserted into the individual and it also supports at a height above the level of the bag so that the possibility of the individual pulling on the tubing as he sits through the dialysis procedure is greatly reduced.
Additionally, a weighing mechanism may be incorporated into the stand so that the user need not lift the bag to weigh it and so that the user may also determine when the bag has been adequately filled or approximately when bag has been filled.
It is therefore an object to the invention to provide a method of identifying when drainage is complete to a user of peritoneal dialysis.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a procedure for determining whether infection is present in a glucose solution which is obtained during the peritoneal dialysis procedure.
It is a further object of the invention to add to the comfort of the individual viewing the drainage of the peritoneal dialysis procedure as well as to provide enhanced comfort to the individual when the peritoneal dialysis tubing is inserted into the fixture into the user""s peritoneal cavity.
It is a further object of this invention to allow the user to have his dialysis bag weighed without effort.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.